Magazine locks are generally attached on one side in a housing with a magazine opening.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,272 describes a magazine lock of the prior art on a weapon. On the front side, the magazine has a cam which is inserted into a corresponding recess in the magazine shaft. The magazine is then pivoted toward the back. The rear edge of the magazine has a projection which, when the magazine is pivoted, presses a notch lever and following the insertion, snaps in place behind the magazine. In the magazine shaft, on the cam side, there is an additional retaining device, the purpose of which is to prevent the magazine from being inserted when the weapon is not ready for operation.